hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Justus von Dohnányi
Justus von Dohnányi (born December 2, 1960) is a German actor. Born in Lübeck, he studied acting in Hamburg. He appeared on the legitimate stage in Hamburg, Zurich, and Frankfurt before working in television, where he appeared in several television movies. He appeared in the 2004 movie Downfall as General Wilhelm Burgdorf. In that film's most famous scene, von Dohnányi was one of the four actors (the other three were Dieter Mann, Christian Redl and Rolf Kanies) who were detained in Bruno Ganz's briefing room for not ordering Steiner's attack. He had a prominent role in the 2001 movie The Experiment as a prison guard, opposite Moritz Bleibtreu and Christian Berkel, who also appeared in Downfall. He received the 2001 Lola for Best Supporting Actor. He was seen on the PBS presentation of Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace (2000) as well as in the James Bond movie The World is Not Enough (1999) as Capitan Nikoli. Von Dohnányi is the son of German conductor Christoph von Dohnányi and a member of the well-known Dohnányi family. His grandfather was Hans von Dohnányi, German jurist and German resistance fighter and his great-uncle was Dietrich Bonhoeffer, Lutheran pastor and a co-founder of the Confessing Church, both of whom were executed by the Third Reich. Filmography *The Monuments Men (2014) - Viktor Stahl * Hanni and Nanni 3 (2013) - Hugh Gordon * Ludwig II - Johann Lutz * Der ganz große Traum (2011) - Richard Hartung * Hindenburg (2011) - Max Kaufmann *Das Leben ist zu lang (2010) - Johannes *Der große Kater (2010) *Jud Süss - Film ohne Gewissen (2010) - Veit Harlan Trailer *Dr. Hope (2009) - Otto Walther *Es liegt mir auf der Zunge (2009) - Willi Schmittke *Männerherzen (2009) - Bruce Berger *1 1/2 Ritter - Auf der Suche nach der hinreißenden Herzelinde / 1 1/2 knight looking for the princess (2008) - Bernd *Buddenbrooks / Casa Buddenbrook (2008) - Bendix Grünlich *Hardcover (2008) - Chico *Bis zum Ellenbogen (2007) - Sven Hansen *Der geheimnisvolle Schatz von Troja / The secret treasure of Troy (2007) - Oskar Neumann *Ein spätes Mädchen (2007) - Dr. Oelschläger *Eine gute Mutter (2007) - Uwe Storath *Fürchte dich nicht (2007) - Olt. Volker Sebald *GG 19 - Eine Reise durch Deutschland in 19 Artikeln (2007) - Richter, Art. 5 *Der die Tollkirsche ausgräbt (2006) - Vater *Der Tote am Strand (2006) - Achim *Schuld und Rache (2006) - Max Staamann *Vineta (2006) - Lutz Born *Enigma - Eine uneingestandene Liebe (2005) - Erik Larsen *Vom Suchen und Finden der Liebe (2005) - Harry *Der Untergang / Downfall (2004) - General Wilhelm Burgdorf *Napola - Elite fur den Führer / Napola - Hitler's Elite (2004) - Gauleiter Heinrich Stein *Tramper (2004) - Hitchhiker *Blueprint / The Clone (2003) - Thomas Weber *September (2003) - Philipp Scholz *Weihnachtsmann über Bord! (2003) - Weihnachtsmann Nick *Amen (2002) - Baron Von Otter *Operation Rubikon (2002) - Jan Pieper *''Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace'' (2000) - Eberhard Bethge * Jakob the Liar (1999) - Preuss Trivia *Justus's grandfather, Hans von Dohnányi (who was an anti-Nazi resistance fighter in the war) was played in the 2000 German film Bonhoeffer: Agent of Grace by Ulrich Noethen, the same actor who portrayed Himmler in Downfall. **Also, Dietrich Bonhoeffer, subject of the film mentioned above, is Justus's great-uncle **Justus himself is actually in the same movie as one of Bonhoeffer's assistants, Eberhard Bethge. *Considering that his grandfather was a staunch anti-Nazi, it is ironic that Herr von Donhanyi would be playing a pro-Nazi general (Burgdorf was pro-Nazi in Downfall) in a film that was about the Nazis themselves (Downfall). Gallery MÄNNERHERZEN - BRUCE BERGER - Alle Kinder dieser Erde|Justus singing Alle Kinder dieser Erde Von Dohnányi and Kanies|Dohnányi talks about his role Category:Actors